Somewhere We Know
by LunarYamiDemon
Summary: Kurt only wants to feel loved, for someone to love him for who he is. He thought he would find that in Dalton when he first went. And he thought he found his prince at last. So why does he feel a familiarity from someone else, like he's known him before?


I really am so bad xD *shot* I KNOW I KNOW, why the hell am I starting a new story but I can't help it! DX This one's just been bugging me and I just have this whole bunch of ideas that are coming to me for this fic! And NO I AM NOT ABANDONING THE OTHERS! I'm currently working on them right now but I have college and other crap and I just really can't afford to get kicked out. DX Hence why the updates are still slow (not that they've ever been fast before *sob*) I'm trying to work on them when I can and when I have the time so please wait just a little bit longer! Hopefully I can get one chapter out soon for one of my stories, though I have no idea which one it'll be. So please, bear with me a little longer. And it might help me better to know which one to update if you guys would vote my poll in my profile. Currently, 'Opposite Reflections' is in the lead with 'A Dream is a Wish' in second. I want to know what you guys want me to finish first/prioritize. Of course, that doesn't mean I'll slack off on the others but I'll know which one to focus a little more among them. And really, it doesn't take that long to just check one and submit.

Anyways, onto the fic! This one's been plaguing my mind for quite some time now and all these ideas for this one was just bursting out in my mind. (lol I even have a list of ideas for fics that I will write for Glee fandom XDD) Oddly enough, this is actually my second Glee fic but on here, it's my first one. I have yet to finish the actual first one. Anywho...Before I go on, I would like to point out that this is a (Actually I change my mind, I'll let you guys guess XD)XKurt fic. It's not Puck, it's not Finn, and Ra forbid, it is definitely NOT Blaine (sorry Klaine shippers). So if this pairing doesn't float your boat, please do not complain afterwards saying how you hate it so much. Otherwise, enjoy and please give me some feedback!

Ok, I know this A/N is getting long, but I would like to dedicate this chap to blacky-green! This is a thank you gift for doing my request! Thank you so much love! ^^ Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee.

* * *

><p><em>A petit 8-year-old Kurt was softly sobbing at the back of the playground, trying to hide from the rest of the world so no one could hear him cry. Crystalline tears streamed down his already damp cheeks and landed down on the soft dirt ground he was sitting on. He furiously tried to stop the tears by wiping his eyes with his sleeve but the tears wouldn't stop flowing. He choked back a sob as his movement began to slowly cease and his arms found themselves wrapped around his small, lithe form. His tiny hands tightly gripped at the fabric of his navy sweater, his head bowed down and his bangs slightly covering his tightly shut eyes. He wished the ground would swallow him up. He felt as if something was constricting him, was drowning him in a sea of darkness that he couldn't breathe. He felt as though something was squeezing his heart, squeezing the life out of him, before ripping it out and shattering it into a million, tiny little pieces. He couldn't talk, he couldn't think, he couldn't <strong>feel<strong>. There was just an empty hole in where his heart should be. There was nothing, everything was blank as Kurt continued to quietly cry his heart out._

"_Hey, look guys!"_

_Kurt's head immediately snapped up at the voice. Oh no…Not now…Please, not now…Why? Why couldn't they just leave him alone? He didn't want to deal with them right now, not when…Kurt choked back a cry as he saw a group of three kids heading his way. They were slightly bigger than Kurt and much taller than he was, about 2 inches or so taller than his height. They were always taunting Kurt and bullying him at every chance they got. Kurt hastily got up and began to back away from his three bullies as they came closer and closer._

"_Look what we found!" one of the bigger kids smirked._

"_If it isn't the weirdo kid! What do you think you're doin' here, huh?" another kid sneered. Kurt sniffed and tried to glare at them through his tears._

"_L-Leave me alone!"_

"_Aaawww…look, the little baby is crying. Why don't you go home and cry to your mommy huh?" the kid in the middle taunted, the other two laughing. Pain and anger flashed through his glassy eyes as he narrowed his eyes at them._

"_Shutup! Why don't you guys just go jump out of a tree and crack open your thick skulls!" Kurt screamed at them. All three bullies stopped laughing immediately._

"_What did you say? ! You shutup, you weirdo!" the kid in the middle yelled, roughly pushing Kurt to the ground. Kurt cried out in pain as his back and shoulder hit the ground hard. The kid who had pushed him smirked._

"_How do ya like that huh? You wanna get beat up, weirdo?" he laughed cruelly, the other two joining him. Kurt venomously glared at them through his bangs._

"_You're all just a bunch of stupid, bone-headed cowards who like to bully people because you think it makes you look tough when it doesn't! You're nothing but a bunch of scaredy-cats!" he yelled with venom dripping from his every word._

"_I said shut up!" the kid in the middle looked even more angry, if his face turning red was any indication, and gave a hard kick to Kurt's abdomen. The 8-year-old yelped and gasped as the air was knocked out of him, his arms immediately hugging his stomach in pain, fresh new tears forming from the pain._

"_Hey! Leave him alone!"_

"_Huh? !" The three older kids turned their heads to see an Asian kid furiously glaring at them. They all smirked and laughed when they saw that he was a bit shorter than their height, already believing that he wasn't any threat to them._

"_Or what, shrimp? You gonna pound on us with your teeny weeny fists?" the kid laughed. "You're actually gonna stand up for this freak?"_

_Kurt involuntarily flinched at the name and the Asian kid just narrowed his dark eyes even more, his dark chocolate orbs clouded with anger._

"_Don't push me, kid…" he seethed in fury, his temper slowly rising. Apparently, the three kids took it as a joke and only laughed louder._

"_Oooo~…I'm so scared!" the kid in the center taunted. "You shouldn't be talking to us like that, cause we're bigger than you! And we're gonna be the ones to beat you up!"_

_Everything happened so quickly that Kurt could barely register what happened. He briefly thought that his eyes might be deceiving him but his eyes did not lie as he watched the scene display right before him. The Asian kid who came out of nowhere had practically disappeared from where he was standing and in the next second was right in front of the middle kid and delivering a punch to the stomach. From what Kurt could tell, it was a really hard punch considering the bully fell on his back, clutching his stomach._

"_Hey!" one of the other bullies tried punching the Asian kid but he only dodged and delivered a hard kick to the ribs that sort of sent the bigger kid flying across the ground. The last bully tried to grab a hold of the smaller kid but he only moved out of the way and did some sort of spinning move before kicking the bully in the back, sending him to the ground. Kurt watched with awe as the small Asian kid took down the taller bullies one by one like they were nothing. Said Asian kid glared at the three bodies that were rolling side to side on the ground and moaning in pain._

"_Had enough or you still need more?" The three quickly scrambled up as they could and began to run, faltering in their steps a bit._

"_L-Let's go!"_

"_Yeah!"_

_The Asian kid huffed in satisfaction, as if to say 'That's what I thought.' He then turned around and went up to Kurt who was still lying on the ground, his eyes now filled with concern for the pale kid. Kurt softly whimpered and looked up at this new kid with slight fear._

"_Hey, you ok?" the Asian kid asked as he squatted down to Kurt's level. His eyes quickly scanned over the smaller one's body to see if there were any scratches or bruises on him. Kurt slightly nodded in response._

"_Th-Thank you…" he softly murmured. The Asian kid only grinned in response._

"_Of course!" he extended his hand out as if to pat Kurt on the shoulder but the 8-year-old only flinched and tried to back up from the movement out of reflex. The Asian kid immediately pulled his arms back in alarm, his eyes wide with surprise and worry._

"_Hey, it's ok…I won't hurt you…" he softly said, his brow slightly furrowed in concern. Kurt bit his bottom lip and looked down at his hand, away from the other's gaze. The Asian kid gave a small smile._

"_Can you stand?"_

"_I-I think so…" Kurt replied as he slowly stood up, the other doing the same. One of Kurt's arms was still draped across his stomach._

"_I'm Wes! What's your name?" the Asian enthusiastically introduced himself._

"_I'm Kurt…" the 8-year-old softly replied. The other smiled._

"_Kurt, huh? That's a nice name!" Kurt looked up at him in surprise. No one's ever said anything like that to him before._

"_Y-You really think so…?" he softly asked, as if he could scarcely believe it. Wes smiled in response and nodded. His smile then turned into a frown._

"_Does it still hurt? Where he kicked you? I saw how hard he kicked you in the stomach…You ok now?" he asked. Kurt bit his lip and slightly looked down, the hand that was currently draped over his stomach gripped at his sweater._

"_I-I'm ok now…It doesn't hurt as much…" he said, biting back tears that were beginning to threaten to pour out. Why was this kid being so nice to him?_

"_Well, that's good to know. But if it still hurts, you should put some ice on it" Wes grinned. "It should help make the pain go away."_

_Kurt only nodded and didn't say anything. His body began to slightly quiver as he tried desperately to hold back the tears and the sobs that were threatening to escape from his eyes and lips respectively. He wanted to go back to hiding from the rest of the world. Why couldn't he just be left alone?_

"_But why were those guys bullying you? Do they always do this to everyone?" Wes looked over his shoulder in the direction that the three bigger kids had run._

"_No, just to me because I'm the kid that sticks out from everyone else and isn't normal" Kurt bitterly replied in a harsh voice, glaring at the ground. He could feel water beginning to form at the corner of his eyes._

"_How so? You look fine to me. You're not weird or anything…Well, at least not for the past few minutes that we've met" Wes joked. If he was taken back by the bitterness and harshness of Kurt's voice, he didn't show it._

"_If you're around me long enough, you'll know why and soon you'll be like everyone else in this stupid town, avoiding the things that they think is not normal" Kurt harshly spat out._

"_Whoa, I won't be like that, I swear…You don't seem like there's anything wrong with you. You seem pretty normal to me, what's wrong about that?" This time Wes showed his surprise at the venom and hate that dripped off of Kurt's words._

"_That's what you all say at first! That's what everyone thinks in the beginning! They all think I'm a normal kid like everyone else and they want to be my friends at first! But in the end, they find out that I'm different, that I'm not like everyone else, that I'm not **normal**! And that just leads to everyone who pretended to be my friends to leave me alone and turn their backs on me! They join in on the teasing, the taunting, the pushing and shoving, the laughing, and the bullying, just like what those three did! They just isolate me more from other people because I'm not like everybody else when I should be! It's all because I'm an abomination to the world! Why can't you all just leave me **alone**!" Kurt yelled, a few tears escaping his eyes and sliding down his cheeks. One of the kid's taunts flashed in his mind, the words still clear and sharp and biting that stung to his very core. That was the final straw. Kurt let the tears flow freely from his eyes as he cried out of anger and sadness. Sobs racked his body as he slightly bended over as if to curl himself. This time he couldn't hold back the tears and the sobs and the cries that escaped his body, he couldn't reign them all in. The emptiness began to spread inside of him, filling him with a darkness that seemed to swallow him whole…_

_Kurt's eyes widened in surprise as he felt something warm enveloping his small form. He blinked as he felt arms wrap around his small, quivering frame, his head resting against Wes's shoulder. What…_

"_It's ok, Kurt…I just want to be your friend…really…So, it's ok. Let it all out…Don't keep everything in, just let it all out…" Wes softly said._

_That was what finally unraveled Kurt and broke him down. That one phrase was all it took. Tears flowed more rapidly from Kurt's eyes as this mysterious kid, this kid who came out of nowhere, broke down the walls that he had been building around him within seconds. Kurt could feel the barriers he put up crumbling down as everything began to tumble out like a flood. Everything that he had been keeping inside him…He did exactly what Wes told him to do._

_He let everything out, screaming. He released everything that he had kept bottled up and just **poured** everything out. His body violently shook as he sobbed uncontrollably into Wes's shoulder. He gripped tightly at the thin fabric of Wes's shirt and held on to it like it was his lifeline as he cried at the top of his lungs, tears continuing to fall from his eyes. Wes only hugged Kurt tighter and closed his eyes, listening to the sounds of Kurt's cries. Kurt put all his feelings and expressed his emotions through his voice. He poured his **heart** out. Everything that he kept holed up inside was all let out along with his tears. The frustration, the anger, the unease, the sadness, the spite, the tension, the stress, the hate, the despair, the pain, the loneliness… He couldn't stop the flow, he didn't **want** to. He was just so tired from everything. Tired from all the coldness, tired from all the taunts, tired from all the shoving, tired from all the laughs, tired from all the isolation, tired from all the **hate**…He was so fed up with everything around him. He just wanted it to all stop, wanted it to just end. He didn't want to deal with it anymore. He already had enough with all the things other people were throwing at him. He couldn't handle it anymore. He couldn't take anything else now, didn't think that he could take anything more being thrown in his direction. His body couldn't take it, his heart was hurting too much, and his soul was in tatters…He already had too much to deal with as of now…_

_Kurt choked as the memory came back and only cried harder into Wes's already damp shoulder. The very reason that he had been crying in the first place…The reason that he felt so empty, so numb, so much more lonely…Kurt's hands gripped even tighter at Wes's shirt. Why? Why did this had to happen? Why him? Was it because he was bad? Was it because he wasn't like the other kids? Because he wasn't **normal**? Because he was so much more **different** than the rest? Was this some sort of punishment? Punishing him for being the oddball? For being a **sin**? Just…why…?_

_Kurt didn't know how long the two of them had been standing there. He felt as if they had been standing for a very long time though. His tears and crying began to subside slowly as he began to calm down, only sniffling every now and then, while Wes just gently rubbed the smaller one's back, soothing him and murmuring small comforts into his ear. Kurt's breathing began to return to a normal pace, his body began to relax, and his tears began to stop. He just quietly stayed in the Asian's embrace for a while, relishing in the warmth of another person, before slowly pulling back, lifting his head off and away from the comfort of Wes's shoulder. He inwardly winced as he saw the damage that he had caused._

"_Th-Thank you…S-S-Sorry…"Kurt hiccupped, his voice hoarse. His throat was raw from all the crying and screaming. He began to feel embarrassed as his mind was able to think more clearly and could feel his cheeks beginning to turn pink. Wes gave him a grin._

"_Don't worry about it. Feeling better now?" Kurt shyly nodded, biting his lip._

"_Um…Sorry about crying on your shoulder…And getting your shirt wet…" Kurt apologized. Wes looked down at his shoulder to see that area of his shirt completely wet._

"_It's fine. No harm done, right?" Wes laughed, brushing off Kurt's small worry. Kurt nodded but still felt a bit guilty. Wes grinned and went over to the main playground equipment and sat on the small steps, patting the spot next to him for Kurt to sit. Kurt hesitantly went over and sat next to the Asian. Wes gave a kind smile._

"_Do you want to talk about it?" Kurt bit his lip and looked down at his lap. He never really liked to share his problems with others, not that he could've anyways, as he didn't like to burden others. His own father barely knows about the bullying (though he is getting a tad bit suspicious); he didn't want his father to worry about him, not when he has his own problems to deal with._

"_Hmm…How about this then? I'll ask you a question, and if you really don't want to say, then just shake your head or just tell me, k?" Wes suggested. Kurt thought about it and slowly nodded his head. "But it has to be if you reeeeeaaaaaaally don't want to answer! Otherwise, you need to tell me, got it?"_

_When Wes got a nod in response, he gave a satisfied smile and nodded in approval. He then leaned back a little as he thought about what to ask first, his brows furrowed in concentration. Kurt would never really admit it, but he was slightly amused that this kid was so intent on finding out what was bothering him. He fought back the small smile that threatened to show as he watched the other deep in concentration._

"_Ok, first! …Hmm…Why were you crying before?" Kurt looked at the Asian in surprise, only to find the other looking intently at him. "Before those three came along, I saw you hiding here at the back of the playground. You were crying. Why?"_

_Kurt bit his lip and looked down, fighting back new tears that were threatening to form. His small hands clenched as he remembered the reason he had been crying the first place. He blinked in surprise when he saw a hand covering one of his quivering fists. He looked up to see Wes looking at him in concern and another emotion that Kurt couldn't identify. Kurt looked away as he began to slowly unclench and relax his hands._

"_My mom died…" he softly said. Wes didn't say anything, only moving closer and pulling Kurt into a hug. Kurt sniffed as he pushed down the tears that were threatening to spill. He had already cried enough today._

"_I'd say I'm sorry but I know it doesn't help anything…" Wes gave a small sad smile as he pulled away. "I kinda know what it's like to lose a family member so I can kind of guess how you feel. I can only hope that the pain slowly goes away after a while."_

_Kurt gave a small nod, looking down. Wes placed one of his hands over Kurt's and gave it a gentle yet firm squeeze before pulling away._

"_Next, why do you say you're weird?"_

"_B-Because…" Kurt trailed off. He had anticipated that Wes would ask this question, but that didn't lessen the fact that he didn't like to answer it. He wondered if it was possible to tell him that he didn't want to answer this particular question. He shifted uncomfortably._

"_Because…?"_

"…" _He squirmed under Wes's gaze. He could feel the Asian looking intensely at him. He didn't dare look up to meet Wes's eyes._

"_Kuuuuuurrt…"_

"_Just because!"_

"_Come on, Kurt…"_

"_Because I'm not like the rest of the boys!"_

"_But why?"_

"_Because I'm not, ok? !"_

"…"

"_St-Stop staring at me like that! It's uncomfortable…"_

"…"

"…"

_Kurt gave an agitated sigh, unable to take the Asian's unwavering gaze anymore. Really, it was getting rather more uncomfortable. Not to mention a tad bit annoying…_

"_Ugh, fine. I don't play like the other kids. I don't like the things that boys play. I don't like getting dirty, I don't like to play any kind of sports, and I don't act like a normal boy at all. Happy now?"_

"_A little, yes…But you still haven't answered my question"_

"_Yes I did! I just told you why!"_

"_Truueee…But just because you don't play like the other kids doesn't make you weird. A couple of my friends don't play like other kids and they don't say they're weird. And that last reason you said doesn't count. So what makes you different from the rest of the kids?"_

_Kurt looked down at his feet. There was one main reason he knew he was different but he's never told anyone. He couldn't. Not after what happened last time…The only person that he ever shared his secret with…His father didn't even know and he didn't want anyone else to either. Especially Wes…Not when this boy is actually trying, willing, to befriend him…Kurt shook his head._

"_I…I can't tell you…I can only tell you that I don't act like a normal boy, that's it…"_

_Kurt felt Wes's eyes on him. He heard the Asian give a small sigh and looked to see Wes turning his head upward. Wes twisted his head in Kurt's direction and gave a crooked smile._

"_I guess it can't be helped then…I won't bother you about it now…So when you're ready, tell me, ok?"_

_Kurt gave him a short nod. He wasn't entirely sure that he would ever confide in the Asian the reason he was different, especially if the Asian was even still his friend around that time. He didn't think Wes would be his friend for that long…He didn't want to get his hopes up._

"_Now then, next question is…! Hmmm…Does your dad know about this? Or any of your family members?" Kurt shook his head._

"_You should tell them. At least someone will have known about it and I'm sure your dad will put a stop to the bullying. At least this way you won't get hurt that much." Kurt bit his bottom lip and shook his head again. Wes cocked his head to the side in confusion._

"_Why don't you tell your dad?"_

"_I don't like to bother others with my problems. My dad already has enough to worry about. I don't need to bother him with my problems." Wes frowned and looked up, seemingly to be in deep thought as to what to say next. Kurt finally took this opportunity to ask the Asian the question that's been in his mind._

"…_Why do you care so much?" he asked softly._

_Wes looked at the smaller kid with wide eyes. Kurt blinked in confusion, not able to read the emotion on the Asian's face. After a while, Wes's eyes softened but still held a bit of confusion in them._

"_Why shouldn't I? We're friends aren't we? That's what friends do, they care about each other"_

_Kurt's eyes widened at his words. If he could've, he'd have thought tears would be sliding down his cheeks, though for a completely different reason this time. However, his eyes remained dry, devoid of any of the salty liquid. He continued to stare at the Asian in slight shock, speechless. He wanted to say something, anything, to this boy, this wondrous and mysterious boy that came out of nowhere, but words eluded him. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He couldn't form any sentences, not even a single word, not even an 'oh.' He felt as if he had just lost the ability to speak, as if his voice had just deserted him. Unable to form any sort of response, he closed his mouth and his gaze slightly shifted downward._

"_Kurt…" Wes furrowed his brows in concern at the lack of response and leaned his upper half of his body down so that he could look at Kurt in the eyes. Kurt slightly shifted his gaze to the side to avoid directly looking into the other's eyes. He seemed…saddened as he spoke softly. "We…are friends…right? Or…" A hesitant pause. "Or is it that…that you don't…want me…to be your…your friend…?"_

_Kurt's eyes widened. He immediately snapped his head up and, without thinking, shot forward with the upper half of his body, his small hand reaching out and grabbing one of the other's closed hand._

"_NO! No, that's not it! I-It's not that, it really isn't!"_

_Wes's eyes were wide, whether it was from the unexpected outburst or by Kurt's actions is unknown. His wide eyes briefly flickered down to their connected hands before snapping them back up to meet Kurt's gaze. His shock was evident in his eyes. The thought of taking back his hand briefly crossed the back of Kurt's mind as he stared at the other in an almost frantic way, as if trying to rid the thought from the Asian's mind. The 8-year-old could see the confusion swirling in Wes's expressive chocolate orbs._

"_Th-That's…not it…" Kurt softly said as he slowly dropped his gaze to the surface of the play unit. Wes's words kept replaying in his mind._

'_Or is it that…that you don't…want me…to be your…your friend…?'_

_No, that wasn't it, not at all. It was far from it. So far from it. He had been alone all his life. Sure, he had his parents with him. But he had no one else, no one for him to call a friend. He was always alone for as long as he could remember. And now…his mother had just left him as well. It only increased the loneliness that he felt. He had no one else, he never did. There was always an emptiness inside him, an emptiness that he could always feel and an emptiness that had just recently grew. His whole life he had been by himself, always excluded from any group and isolated from anybody. And it was just…straining. He was so tired from all the loneliness, so tired of being by himself, so tired of being apart from others._

"_It's not…"_

"_Kurt?"_

_At the sound of Wes softly calling his name, Kurt snapped out of his thoughts and took in his current position. Wes was looking at him with the same confusion in his eyes and he was still holding onto the Asian's hand. Wait, he was…_

_Kurt's face turned into every shade of red as he immediately retracted his hand in a flash._

"_S-Sorry! I'm sorry!"_

"…_What?" Wes raised a brow but his eyes held a bit of amusement in them. "Why are you sorry?"_

"…"

_Kurt turned his head away, his face still burning in embarrassment. He wasn't about to reveal why he had reacted like that to the Asian any time soon. He heard Wes gave a low amused chuckle._

"_You really are weird"_

_Kurt immediately snapped his head toward Wes, the red hue completely gone only to be replaced by pale white. He thought that the Asian might have somehow found out about his secret or had changed his mind on being friends with him. Or worse…he shared the opinions of the others and would do the same things that they did, even though he had just said that he wouldn't. For a minute, everything that could go wrong passed through Kurt's mind like a tornado. However, those thoughts were soon gone when he saw Wes's expression. There was no hate, no glare, not even a hint of scorn present. The Asian kept his gaze on the 8-year-old but was donning an amused half smile. Kurt blinked before realization dawned on him. Wes was only jesting. He wasn't changing his mind or anything. He was only trying to joke about his situation, to bring a bit of humor into the atmosphere. He wanted him to see it in a different, almost lighter, way. And more than that, he was okay with it, okay with everything about him, every single "weird, non-normal" thing. Wes then gave him a grin. He reached out and pulled Kurt closer to him, bringing him into a one-armed hug. Kurt let out a surprised yelp as he felt Wes's hand on his shoulder pushing him closer to the Asian, his head and left shoulder bumping into the other's chest._

"_But you're my weird friend!"_

_Kurt blinked at the unexpected declaration, slightly blushing at what Wes had just stated and what the Asian had just done, and is still doing now. He felt himself smiling at the Asian as he continued to be in the other's embrace. He could feel the emptiness inside slowly begin to fade, instead being filled with warmth. He no longer felt the loneliness._

* * *

><p>11 pages...11 pages worth of words -A- Why can't I do this with my other stories? *cries* QAQ I think this is my longest first chapter yet...Hmm...Anyways!<p>

I'll explain a few things here. First off, I tried to keep little Kurt IC to the best of my abilities. But really, there is nothing on an 8-year-old Kurt and how he acted back then in the series so I kinda had to improvise a bit. I tried thinking of how normal Kurt acted, how his younger self would have acted, and just basically tried to fit parts of his regular personality in there but also to include a bit of an 8-year-old personality as well. And I also had to think of how Kurt would have acted during his 8-year-old period since that is also when his mother died. Don't really know how to explain better. That's the only way I can describe it. Just ask if you still don't get it.

Next, little Wes. Honestly, there is no way of knowing how Wes acted when he was younger, obviously I had to make it up. Can't really consider his personality OOC but I tried to make it seem like how he would've acted, so I also tried to put a bit of IC stuff in his personality as well. And yes, little Wes knows how to fight and kick ass XD And he is very smart too

Then, there were so many ways with how I could've ended it. I didn't know where to go in some parts and I just kept changing things around. I don't know how many times I went over this draft before I finally decided to finalize it.

I think that was it...I know, there was a lot of angst in this chapter. I'm sorry, but it had to be there first before I could go on ;A; I don't like making Kurt all angsty either. But don't worry, Wes will always be there to cheer him up! XD *shot* Anyways, I suck at angst but I tried. Don't worry, as the story goes on, there won't be that much angst like the one in this chapter but it'll still be there a bit. So please tell me what you think and give me a bit of feedback! Was it good, was it bad, did they stay IC enough, etc, etc. I want to hear what you guys think so that way I can improve! And I'll try to get the next chapter out as well! As well as my other fics, I know, I know u.u I won't slack off. Oh and please vote which story you want me to update the most!

BTW, how many of you thought Mike was the Asian that came to Kurt's rescue? XD


End file.
